


it's a modern retelling of wwii, babe

by smileybagel



Series: ninety-five year old hipsters [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Old Men Discovering New Things, Quentin Tarantino films, Steve and Bucky in Modern Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve and bucky join together to make their own list of things they've missed while being on ice or brainwashed by soviets. <i>"tarantino films"</i> are on that list, next to <i>"eighties glam metal"</i> and <i>"rocky horror"</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a modern retelling of wwii, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.

From the moment Bucky regained his memories and proved to be stable, he's been making a new list of what they've missed in the past seventy years. They both add items to the list, with the first ones being what Steve had already been looking into, and go through it during their free time. They immediately agree that while Eighties glam rock boasted a few good ballads and anthems, the clothing and hair styles were terrible. The Rocky Horror Picture Show was disturbing at first, but after their fifth time watching it during a marathon on Halloween, both men in their nineties were singing along to _Touch Me_ and _Sweet Transvestite_ , much to the horror and amusement of their fellow Avengers.

The knowledge that the Brooklyn Dodgers were now the LA Dodgers dampened their moods (read: they threw huge hissy fits and tried to get Tony to buy the team and move them back to Brooklyn), but did nothing to stop them from supporting the team. The grunge era was okay, that Cobain kid's story was heartbreaking, and they both really liked the first few Die Hard films.

The first concert they go to, with Natasha and Clint as adult supervision, ends up being Florence and the Machine, of all bands, because _Kiss With A Fist_ is something they can relate to with smiles on their faces. A few other concert-goers snap pictures of them and the next day's newspaper, online news articles, and trending tweets have Steve and Bucky moshing during the chorus of that very same song with wide grins on their faces. They cut the picture and the article from the front page of the New York Times and frame it. It still hangs on their wall to this day.

The next item on their list reads _Tarantino films_ , with "all of them" in parenthesis next to it. They marathon the movies over a course of two days, stopping only for restroom breaks and occasional snacks.

Deathproof is a favorite, even though Steve covered his eyes for most of the car scenes, especially when one of the characters hangs off the roof by a couple of seat belts, and Planet Terror gains a so-so rating, only to be played when they want to watch the fake teaser trailers. (Hobo with a Shotgun, the actual film, ends up being a favorite, too). They sit through Pulp Fiction, blinking in mild shock as various expletives leave the mouths of the actors. Bucky takes a second to swipe through his Stark-powered smartphone during the Wolf scene and tells Steve in a awe-filled voice that the film uses _fuck at least two hundred times_. They both agree the film covers Nick Fury's backstory, because _goddamn_ that guy looks like him, and even repeats the same Bible passage that's engraved on Fury's fake tombstone. They resolve not to bring up the subject with him, though, not if they want to live.

When they get to Inglourious Basterds (after laughing outright at Kill Bill's fight scenes and watching Reservoir Dogs with rapt attention), Steve can't stop complaining about it.

"That never happened."

"I ain't never heard of no _bear Jew_."

"That's an insult to baseball bats everywhere."

Steve covers his mouth, eyes betraying his mirth, and snorts out a laugh. " _Stiglitz_." Bucky can't help but laugh either, and they have to pause the movie for five minutes while they pronounce the name over and over. At one point, Bucky likens him to one of the chefs from Ratatouille, the one who supposedly killed a man with his thumb. They unpause the movie and then Steve is back to comparing his time in the war to what's shown in the film. Bucky has to stop himself from snapping at Steve, ( _"how would you know? you weren't there as long as I was, don't even try."_ ) and patiently goes back to watching the film.

"I punched Hitler like two hundred times, I think I know the guy by now."

"Steve, pal, _please_. You punched an actor who paraded on stage with you to sell war bonds. You never even saw the real Hitler in person."

Bucky forces Steve to sit through the rest of the film silently, holding the threat of no sex for a month over his head. Steve claims he can handle it, after all, he went through seventy years of no sex and didn't even seek it out once he woke up, he could handle this. (Then again, he was a virgin when he froze, and remained that way unless someone felt him up while he was on ice, which is highly unlikely.) He's still quiet for the remainder of the film, except for small huffs of laughter or gasps when something surprising happens. They add the movie to their favorites list when the credits roll. They add another one to that list, Django Unchained, within the first thirty minutes of the film, and call their personal mission to marathon Tarantino films a success.

(That night, as they lay down to sleep and Steve curls up behind Bucky, his arms wrapped around the ex-Hydra's torso, Steve whispers _Stiglitz_ in Bucky's ear. They don't stop laughing until Jarvis tells them _"Mister Barton would like you both to know that he can hear you and will, in his words,_ stick arrows so far down your throats that the arrowheads will breach your assholes, _if you don't kindly quiet down because others are trying to sleep._ " They stay silent for about ten minutes before Bucky whispers the name again and they fall into fits of laughter, which are only made worse when they hear Clint scream from the floor above them.)


End file.
